Aurora Boreal
by Lilly Angel88
Summary: Situado em Eclipse. Jacob começa a contar com a ajuda de uma garota que lhe aparece em sonhos para conquistar Bella, mas então seu imprinting surge bagunçando tudo. Agora Jabob se vê divido entre a garota dos seus sonhos e seu imprinting. / Sinopse complt e Cap.1/
1. Trailer

**Título: **Aurora Boreal.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Disclamer: **Como vocês devem imaginar Crepúsculo não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias no Caribe tomando um drinque com um gato do lado e não pegando no batente e escrevendo a minha monografia… Enfim voltando a realidade Crepúsculo é da sortuda e talentosa Stephenie Meyer, assim como algumas citações da fic, que pertencem a própria Saga Crepúsculo, mas essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Bom tem muito tempo que eu não posto nada nesse site e pelo qual eu tenho um carinho especial por ser o lugar onde eu comecei a publicar o que eu escrevia, então hoje me veio essa vontade súbita de publicar algo meu aqui apesar de eu já estar publicando essa história em outros sites. Esse site foi minha primeira opção quando a ideia me veio, mas tendo uma OC como principal achei que não seria muito popular aqui então resolvi publicar em outros lugares, entretanto hoje resolvi deixar essa história aqui pelo menos como um registro mais recente meu aqui nesse site, nem que fosse com um capítulo só, rs.

**Aviso²: **Essa fic pretende manter a linha original de Crepúsculo com algumas alterações. Ela começa no final de Lua Nova e se desenvolve em Eclipse havendo naturalmente possíveis modificações na trama original. Se a fic for continuar até Amanhecer, será Seth quem terá o imprinting com a Nessie e não Jacob já que nessa fic ele possui o próprio imprinting.

**Aviso³: **Como estou escrevendo minha monografia às vezes os capítulos poderão demorar um pouco, mas se vocês gostarem mesmo dela, prometo que continuarei postando aqui sempre que puder.

**Restrição: **Alguns palavrões e amassos, nada de mais. Possíveis spoilers de Amanhecer.

_**Sinopse Detalhada:**_

_**Ele tinha descoberto que Bella Swan não era a única mulher que existia...**_

_Depois de Bella voltar junto com Edward da Itália e reassumirem o romance tinha ficado obviamente arrasado, mas nunca tinha sido uma pessoa que desistia fácil das coisas, por isso não estava disposto a desistir da garota por quem estava apaixonado. Mesmo que ela não acreditasse no seu sentimento, ele lutaria até o fim. Até quando o coração dela deixasse de bater. E o fato de Edward tê-la abandonado, de Charlie está tão contra o namoro deles e da ajuda inesperada de uma nova amiga que havia conquistado em estranhos e vívidos sonhos, só poderia mostrar o quanto o destino queria que eles ficassem unidos. Mas talvez o destino tivesse reservado outra coisa para Jacob Black, por que depois de uma troca de olhares com a nova, estranha e misteriosa amiga de Bella o imprinting acontece e ele finalmente parece ter encontrado o seu lugar tendo ela aos seus braços. Mas como nada parece ser simples e fácil para Jacob, ele além de ter que convencer seu imprinting que é por ela quem está verdadeiramente apaixonado, vai tentar não cair nos encantos da amiga – cujo o rosto ele não pode ver - que habita os seus sonhos. Além de achar uma forma de contar ao seu imprinting o pequeno detalhe dele explodir em um lobo algumas vezes ao dia, mas talvez se descobrir os segredos que seu imprinting guarda torne as coisas menos complicadas, ou talvez não._

_**...Mas ela não queria arriscar ser rejeitada novamente quando ele descobrisse seus segredos.** _

_Há alguns meses atrás um terrível acidente que quase a tinha matado, também tinha lhe dado poderes - inúteis - e uma verdade sombria da qual ela queria e precisava fugir. Forks não era o lugar ideal para ter como um refúgio era fria, pequena, chuvosa e cheia de vampiros, mas era a única opção que tinham lhe dado. E até que não tinha sido tão ruim, conhecer gente nova e descobrir que nem todos os vampiros achavam que você era o petisco do dia, alias descobrir que eles podiam namorar tinha sido o máximo, pena que não tinha sobrado nenhum vampiro solteiro a disposição, mas afinal a vida tinha voltado a ser boa. Mas como alegria dura que nem TPM, sua vida ainda tinha que dar mais uma reviravolta. Como se não bastasse ser absurdamente diferente e ter a sua vida virada de pernas para o ar. Ainda tinha que se apaixonar a primeira vista por ele, por aquele ser, responsável pelas inúmeras borboletas no meu estomago, Jacob Black, o_ _melhor amigo de uma de suas novas amigas e que por um azar incrível também estava apaixonada por ela, pela sua amiga é claro. Isso sem falar no cara que aparecia em seus sonhos todas as noites e a cada dia conquistava um pedaço do seu coração. E entre o seu amor por um cara de carne e osso como Jacob que estava apaixonado por outra garota e o cara misterioso – de quem ela só ouvia a voz – que habitava seus sonhos, e que provavelmente não era real, suas chances definitivamente não eram nada boas._

**Trailer**

**Quando amar parece não ser o suficiente**

- Por favor, Bella. Estou pedindo.

Sua voz saiu estrangulada por conter as lágrimas. Não podia perde-la, não para a morte certa.

- Jake, eu tenho que...

A interrompeu antes que ela completasse a sentença, sabia que a estava pressionando, mas ele tinha que tentar convencê-la.

- Não tem, não. Não tem mesmo. Pode ficar aqui comigo. Pode ficar viva. Por Charlie. Por mim.

O que eles tinham era muito forte, ele a amava demais, talvez se ela ficasse eles teriam uma chance, uma vida. O amor dele devia ser o suficiente para os dois e sabia que ele era importante para ela, por um momento ousou ter esperanças, mas o momento passou.

Ela meneou a cabeça com lágrimas caindo dos olhos com a ação. Se soltou do seu aperto, ele não fez nada para detê-la, não havia nada a ser feito, ela tinha feito a sua escolha.

**Quando a morte bate a sua porta**

- Então é isso estou morta – disse olhando seu corpo estendido na maca, sendo cercado pelos médicos e o som agudo da máquina, confirmando sua sentença.

- Esse é apenas um jeito de ver as coisas – disse o estranho com um sorriso enigmático.

**Quando você perde as esperanças**

- Você prometeu – seu tom era de desespero. – Ainda somos amigos, não é?

Meneou lentamente a cabeça sua garganta apertada.

- Sabe o quanto tentei manter a promessa, mas... não vejo como continuar tentando. Não agora... – Tentou manter uma fachada severa, manter a dignidade, mas do que ela valia se estava perdendo para sempre a mulher que amava, não tinha sentido, deixou suas emoções transparecerem no seu semblante, se essa era a ultima vez que se veriam gostaria que ela o visse sem disfarces ou máscaras. – Sinto sua falta – murmurou.

Sem se conter levantou suas mãos na direção dela como se pudesse alcançá-la desejando apenas tocá-la, senti-la uma ultima vez, acabar com a distância que agora existia entre eles.

**E desiste de tudo**

Pessoalmente ela tampouco lamentava a sua morte, não haviam pessoas com quem estivesse ligada o suficiente para não querer abandoná-las ou se separar delas. Na verdade não havia ninguém em sua vida por quem valesse a pena lutar para se manter viva. Ninguém que precisasse dela, ninguém de quem ela precisasse em vida.

**É que a vida te surpreende e você encontra um motivo pra viver**

Então naquele momento aconteceu algo estranho, a sua dor a muito guardada pareceu se misturar a dele, como dois solos de uma mesma música, elas se uniram e se tornaram um dueto melancólico, mas ainda sim um dueto, nenhum dos dois se sentiu só, um tênue laço tinha se estabelecido, então ouve um momento de paz nos dois lados desse laço e depois a dor amainou.

[...]

Não estavam mais sozinhos.

**No meio da névoa e das estrelas encontraram um ao outro**

Andou cautelosamente pela floresta estava muito escuro, uma noite cerrada e aquela nevoa era tão espessa que teve a impressão de que poderia cortá-la com uma faca. Sabia que o mais seguro em uma nevoa tão densa era ficar onde estava, mas estava inquieta demais para ficar parada. Não estava sozinha, a certeza vinha do seu íntimo.

- Tem alguém aí? – perguntou, se sentindo num filme de terror de quinta bancando a mocinha burra, mas a necessidade de saber quem estava lá foi mais forte que ela ou a sua prudência.

- Quem está aí? – respondeu a voz de um garoto, alguns metros de onde estava.

**Primeiro em sonhos**

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, afinal a ultima coisa que se lembrava era de ter deitado na cama, mas quem poderia garantir, nos últimos tempos nada mais era normal na sua vida e aquele sonho ou o que fosse era muito real, alias real demais para o gosto dele.

- Qual seu nome? – já que aquilo era um sonho, resolveu deixar a tensão de lado, ela era só uma garota tão perdida quanto ele naquela floresta.

Não queria dizer seu nome, naquele momento ela só queria ser outra pessoa.

- Me chame de Fênix – decidiu no último momento, deu um sorriso mínimo, parecia apropriado.

- Isso é um nome? – a voz dele saiu mais suave, quase pode ver o sorriso nos lábios dele, isso a deixou feliz de um modo inusitado.

- É o único que vai ter de mim – a ouviu responder, desejando ver o seu rosto.

- Se é assim me chame de Lobo – a voz dele saiu com um tom humorado como se estivesse rindo de uma piada interna.

**Depois na vida real**

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, todo o mundo parou de existir. Todas as intenções, todos os desejos, todos os sonhos, cada parte deles, se desfez e se recriou em algo novo, em algo que agora abrangia apenas a pessoa a sua frente. Todo o universo orbitava agora em torno dessa pessoa e isso ambos sentiram era a coisa mais certa de suas vidas. Finalmente tinham se encontrado.

**No entanto as coisas não seriam tão simples ou fácies**

- Então agora você vai me dizer que está perdidamente apaixonado por mim – ela disse com incredulidade.

- É claro que estou! – disse num tom claramente frustrado. Porque aquela cabeça dura não podia entender que não havia mais ninguém, não havia mais _nada_ além dela?

- Me desculpe, por não acredita nas suas palavras senhor Black, mas sinceramente não acredito em amor a primeira vista e muito menos que de um momento para o outro você esqueceu a Bella. – disse com irritação escondendo o quanto aquela verdade doía.

**Mas ele realmente não fazia o tipo que desistia**

Ao invés de ficar irritado mais uma vez, deu um sorriso.

- Sim e eu vou te provar.

- Você não vai me segurar em seus braços e me dar um beijo né? Isso é tão clichê – disse revirando os olhos parecendo entediada, mas desejando que ele a beijasse mesmo assim.

- Você sabe mesmo como acabar com um clima né? – falou fingindo estar chateado. Ela não existia.

- É por isso que você me ama. – falou sem pensar.

- É por isso e muito mais – respondeu a segurando em seus braços e a beijando profundamente sendo rapidamente correspondido.

**E ela não poderia permitir que seus segredos e passado o colocassem em perigo**

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse irritada.

- Nada, só olhando sua interação com o seu novo amigo. Ele é interessante – terminou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não se atreva a chegar perto dele – disse num tom baixo, perigoso, que nem mesmo ela reconheceu como seu.

- Nossa parece que a minha ratinha se tornou uma tigresa – ele riu segurando o queixo dela.

Ela se afastou do toque dele como se sentisse repulsa.

- Você ouviu bem – avisou.

- E o que você pretende fazer contra mim pirralha? A única coisa que tem o _poder_ de fazer é ver áureas e pressentir o perigo, não tente brincar com gente grande você pode se machucar.

Ela inconscientemente segurou o sortilégio em forma de fênix no seu pescoço.

- Isso pode te proteger de homens, vampiros e outras criaturas, mas não pode te proteger de gente como eu.

**Mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar a sua vida para manter ele e aqueles que ele amava a salvo**

Sentiu o sangue esfriar nas suas veias, algo estava se aproximando e ela não poderia fazer nada, nem mesmo lutar. Mais uma vez amaldiçoou os poderes de merda que tinha. Sem escolha tomou a única decisão sensata que podia tomar, tirou o seu sortilégio do pescoço, Bella precisava colocá-lo era o único jeito de se salvar. Esticou ele em direção da amiga.

- Porque está me dando isso? Você nunca se separa desse colar – perguntou Bella intrigada com a atitude da amiga.

O tempo estava acabando.

- É empréstimo. Eu só quero ver como ele fica com essa blusa, porque eu vou querer ela emprestada – disse no tom mais animado que pode, já colocando o sortilégio em Bella antes que ela tivesse chance de contestar suas palavras.

Pelo menos ela estaria segura. Se alguém tinha que morrer que fosse ela, os céus sabiam que tinha vivido além da conta, mais do que deveria de fato. Todos amavam tanto Bella e Jacob ficaria arrasado se ela morresse, quanto a ela só era uma estranha que tinha cruzado o caminho de todos eles por acaso. O pensamento doeu, mas sabia que era o certo. Bella era mais necessária para todos do que ela, além do mais era sua amiga e queria protegê-la.

Olhou para trás, para o fim da rua vazia e escura, o tempo tinha se esgotado. O vampiro de olhos vermelhos se aproximou delas sem que Bella percebesse, com um movimento rápido empurrou a amiga para longe de si. Sendo pega pelo vampiro no momento de uma respiração, seu coração bateu de medo, um segundo antes dele fincar seus dentes nela.

**O que ela não sabia é que dentre todas as pessoas era ela quem ele precisava que estivesse mais a salvo**

- A mudança é a única chance dela – ouviu a voz do Dr. Carlisle como se estivesse muito longe dele.

– Ela perdeu muito sangue, você acha que ela... – a voz de Edward era quase pesarosa.

Se tivesse chegado um minuto mais cedo... Não ele não ia perde-la, não depois de tê-la encontrado!

- Jacob – sua voz foi um sussurro mais todos puderam escutar.

- Estou aqui – disse segurando sua mão pequena demais na dele.

- Eu te amo – disse pela primeira vez olhando em seus olhos, o rosto vincado pela dor – Eu vou te amar pra sempre, nessa vida e além – as palavras saíram com dificuldade, seu corpo queimava e queria gritar, mas ele _precisava_ saber.

- Não fale agora – disse sentindo os espasmos do corpo dela. A mão apertando forte a sua, tentando conter a dor.

- Eu só tenho esse momento – a voz foi fraca, tão fraca que se não fosse pela sua audição não teria escutado – Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi – uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dela.

- Não fale essas coisas como se fosse a ultima vez – pediu desesperado, lágrimas molhando seu rosto.

- Me desculpe – sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos. O aperto na mão afrouxou até se reduzir a nada. O coração diminui o ritmo vertiginosamente até não restar nenhum som.

- Não! – gritou.

**O que ninguém sabia é que talvez os segredos dela pudessem transpor até mesmo a morte.**

**Aurora Boreal**

**"O curso do verdadeiro amor jamais flui suavemente."**

**William Shakespeare**

**Em Breve**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Eu queria encontrar sua alma,_

_Sentir a promessa da cumplicidade e afinidade que sentimos um pelo outro_

_sem saber o momento em que nos conheceríamos._

_Eu quero olhar nos teus olhos encontrar sua alma,_

_Matar a saudade que eu guardei no peito, quando só meu coração e meu espírito sabiam quem você era e quem nós dois somos juntos._

_Eu queria conhecer sua essência,_

_Na certeza de que nossos corpos se completam e nossos corações se unem dispensando qualquer palavra._

_Um dia vou mergulhar nos teus olhos e juntos, fecharemos a laguna vazia que estava dentro de nós à espera deste encontro:_

_"O encontro de nossas almas"_

_**Renata Martinelli¹**_

* * *

******N/A: **Sendo o prólogo tão curto o capítulo 1 vem logo em seguida.

_**¹**O prólogo é um poema da Renata Martinelli, porque eu não sou tão talentosa para escrever uma coisa tão linda assim._


	3. Capítulo 1: Laço 1ª parte

**Título: **Aurora Boreal.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Disclamer: **Como vocês devem imaginar Crepúsculo não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias no Caribe tomando um drinque com um gato do lado e não pegando no batente e escrevendo a minha monografia… Enfim voltando a realidade Crepúsculo é da sortuda e talentosa Stephenie Meyer, assim como algumas citações da fic, que pertencem a própria Saga Crepúsculo, mas essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Essa fic pretende manter a linha original de Crepúsculo com algumas alterações. Ela começa no final de Lua Nova e se desenvolve em Eclipse havendo naturalmente possíveis modificações na trama original. Se a fic for continuar até Amanhecer, será Seth quem terá o imprinting com a Nessie e não Jacob já que nessa fic ele possui o próprio imprinting.

**Aviso²: **Como estou escrevendo minha monografia as vezes os capítulos poderão demorar um pouco, mas se vocês gostarem mesmo dela, prometo que continuarei postando aqui sempre que puder.

**Restrição: **Alguns palavrões e amassos, nada de mais. Possíveis spoilers de Amanhecer.

* * *

**Sinopse detalhada**

_**Ele tinha descoberto que Bella Swan não era a única mulher que existia...**_

_Depois de Bella voltar junto com Edward da Itália e reassumirem o romance tinha ficado obviamente arrasado, mas nunca tinha sido uma pessoa que desistia fácil das coisas, por isso não estava disposto a desistir da garota por quem estava apaixonado. Mesmo que ela não acreditasse no seu sentimento, ele lutaria até o fim. Até quando o coração dela deixasse de bater. E o fato de Edward tê-la abandonado, de Charlie está tão contra o namoro deles e da ajuda inesperada da mais nova e misteriosa amiga de Bella em seus encontros por vezes escondidos, só poderia mostrar o quanto o destino queria que eles ficassem unidos. Mas talvez o destino tivesse reservado outra coisa para Jacob Black, por que depois de uma troca de olhares com a nova e estranha amiga de Bella o imprinting acontece e ele finalmente parece ter encontrado o seu lugar tendo ela aos seus braços, mas como nada parece ser simples e fácil para Jacob. Além de ter que convencer seu imprinting que é por ela quem está verdadeiramente apaixonado, ele vai tentar não cair nos encantos de uma garota – cujo o rosto ele não pode ver - que habita os seus sonhos. Além de achar uma forma de contar ao seu imprinting o pequeno detalhe dele explodir em um lobo algumas vezes ao dia, mas talvez se descobrir os segredos que seu imprinting guarda torne as coisas menos complicadas, ou talvez não._

_**...Mas ela não queria arriscar ser rejeitada novamente quando ele descobrisse seus segredos.** _

_Há alguns meses atrás um terrível acidente que quase a tinha matado, também tinha lhe dado poderes - inúteis - e uma verdade sombria da qual ela queria e precisava fugir. Forks não era o lugar ideal para ter como um refúgio, era fria, pequena, chuvosa e cheia de vampiros, mas era a única opção que tinham lhe dado. E até que não tinha sido tão ruim, conhecer gente nova e descobrir que nem todos os vampiros achavam que você era o petisco do dia, alias descobrir que eles podiam namorar tinha sido o máximo, pena que não tinha sobrado nenhum vampiro solteiro a disposição, mas afinal a vida tinha voltado a ser boa. Mas como alegria dura que nem TPM, sua vida ainda tinha que dar mais uma reviravolta. Como se não bastasse ser absurdamente diferente e ter a sua vida virada de pernas para o ar. Ainda tinha que se apaixonar a primeira vista por ele, por aquele ser, responsável pelas inúmeras borboletas no meu estomago, Jacob Black, o_ _melhor amigo de uma de suas novas amigas e que por um azar incrível também estava apaixonada por ela, pela sua amiga é claro. Isso sem falar no cara que aparecia em seus sonhos todas as noites e a cada dia conquistava um pedaço do seu coração. E entre o seu amor por um cara de carne e osso como Jacob que estava apaixonado por outra garota e o cara misterioso – de quem ela só ouvia a voz – que habitava seus sonhos, e que provavelmente não era real, suas chances definitivamente não eram nada boas._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Laço (1ª parte)

_Sinceramente acho que há muito alarde sobre toda essa questão de morte e sendo alguém que já morreu de modo literal, posso dizer que não tem nada tão apoteótico como Hollywood adora mostrar, nada de mil coisas passando na mente ou de toda a sua vida passando diante dos seus olhos, que apesar de ter todo um charme e glamour não condiz em nada com a realidade. Há muita dor pra você pensar em qualquer outra coisa, se bem que o meu caso foi particularmente doloroso, azarada como eu sou não podia esperar nada de diferente. Enfim, é isso, a morte não é **nada** demais. Morrer na verdade é muito fácil o desafio está realmente em viver, para isso é necessário **coragem**. Mas eu não estava mais sozinha, havia alguém que **precisava** de mim, foi ele que me deu toda a coragem para tentar._

_Joie Chevalier._

Olhou desorientada a sua volta, algo a havia despertado, um barulho ensurdecedor que faria até um morto se levantar da sua tumba. Apesar de ser uma noite sem lua ela viu, porque era impossível não ver, o fogo brilhante como uma pira olímpica naquela escuridão profunda. E assim que compreendeu que era um carro que pegava fogo aos poucos foi tomando consciência do seu corpo. Uma infeliz consciência, porque tudo o que sentia era dor por toda parte, por todo o corpo, era como se todos os seus ossos estivessem esmigalhados como pequenos cacos de vidro.

Talvez lembrasse vagamente da sensação estranha que era ter o corpo jogado numa posição tão estranha, tão antinatural e que isso por si só já dizia muito sobre a extensão das suas fraturas. Era muito pouco provável que se lembrasse daquele escarpado no meio do nada, do farfalhar das árvores, da chuva fina que caia em cima dela ou do quanto aquele lugar era bonito, um belo lugar para se morrer, mas naquele momento só havia dor, uma dor excruciante, principalmente na sua cabeça, tinha certeza que ela ia explodir a qualquer momento, a dor era tão grande que fechou os olhos instintivamente na intenção inútil de contê-la, queria gritar, rugir sua agonia a todos os pulmões, mas só o simples ato de soltar uns leves gemidos lhe causava uma dose a mais de dor.

E ainda assim, no meio daquela névoa de dor ela soube o momento em que deixou de estar sozinha no meio do nada. Abriu os olhos em reflexo e viu o homem agachado tão perto de si que quase era capaz de sentir o calor do corpo dele, ele esticou sua mão para tocar seu rosto e ao invés da dor que ela esperava sentir, o toque dele foi um bálsamo inesperado, a dor tinha como por encanto desaparecido como se ela jamais a tivesse sentido. E sem a dor sua mente começou a clarear e compreendeu que mesmo com toda a dor do mundo seria impossível não notá-lo, o homem que agora tocava seu rosto possuía uma atmosfera tão intensa de poder e força que era quase esmagadora. Quem seria ele? O que ele estava fazendo ali, com ela no meio do nada?

Concentrou sua atenção no homem e não mais na sua imponente presença, parecia ter por volta dos trinta anos, tinha os olhos quase negros e cabelos escuros que iam até o ombro e pareciam úmidos pela chuva, sua pela tinha um tom dourado, como a de um surfista e seu rosto era em poucas palavras, magnífico. Nunca tinha visto ninguém tão bonito e olhando diretamente para os seus olhos podia afirmar que também nunca tinha estado perto de alguém tão letal, não sabia de onde vinha essa certeza, mas sabia que aquele homem era muito perigoso e podia matá-la a qualquer momento, se assim quisesse e tendo em conta seu estado, sabia que não ia conseguir oferecer qualquer resistência. Mas curiosamente não sentia medo, apesar dos olhos afiados e da postura séria, sentia, sabia que ele não a machucaria, dá onde vinha essa certeza nem ela mesma sabia. Talvez fosse pela familiaridade do seu rosto, sim. Ela já o tinha visto em algum lugar, só não se lembrava onde.

Ele se debruçou um pouco sobre ela, como se verificasse suas condições, talvez fosse um médico concluiu. No entanto deixou de contemplar qualquer possibilidade quando um barulho agudo e continuo, rasgou a noite, virou o rosto de lado e viu as luzes piscarem ao longe na estrada, luzes coloridas, provavelmente de uma ambulância. Ia ser resgatada, suspirou aliviada. Observou como paramédicos e policias começavam a descer o escarpado, provavelmente em direção ao carro queimando há alguns metros de distancia, eles ainda não a tinham visto, mas logo a achariam.

O homem também viu a movimentação, com isso tirando a mão do seu rosto e logo que ela foi consciente disso ele tinha desaparecido, um segundo depois a dor voltou, como um trator sobre ela, mas forte e intensa que antes. Então ela parou de lutar contra ela e se deixou afogar na escuridão.

* * *

Estava flutuando, ou pelo menos era assim que sentia, pois seus pés mal tocavam o chão, sentia seu corpo brilhar, um vento suave dançar ao redor de si e o melhor de tudo, não sentia mais dor, nenhuma dor, só paz. Se encontrava em um túnel cheio de portas tão brancas como tudo ao redor parecia, mas curiosamente no fim do túnel havia uma porta aberta que tinha algo em seu interior que parecia brilhar mais forte que tudo com uma luz branca leitosa.

Andou em direção ao fim do túnel totalmente atraída, algo curioso acontecia a cada passo que dava a seu objetivo, tinha a sensação de que estava perdendo coisas importantes ao longo do caminho, mas não se lembrava do que. Alias não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa... Mas não importava, nada importava, só chegar à luz, sabia que quando chegasse tudo ficaria bem, tudo acabaria.

- Então é isso, vai desistir?

Estacou no lugar e deu um giro de quase 180º graus para seguir o som rico e profundo da voz desconhecida, só para encontrar com um rosto que parecia de alguma forma familiar. Mas da onde?

Deu um passo a frente curiosa então lembrou.

Era ele!

O homem que estava ao seu lado naquele escarpado e que de algum modo estranho e surpreendente que nem sequer conseguia começar a compreender aliviou todas as suas dores com um só toque.

Ele tinha um olhar intenso, que parecia atravessar a sua alma, enquanto esperava pela resposta.

- Do que você está falando? – disse devagar sem entender a intenção nas palavras dele.

- Da sua vida – respondeu num tom duro.

- Da minha...

Ele se aproximou e foi então que se deu conta de quão alto ele era e do quão intimidante ele conseguia ser em toda a sua altura, quis dar um passo atrás e se afastar dele, mas antes que fosse capaz de cumprir a tarefa ele segurou seu pulso e a prendeu no lugar.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Eu nunca te machucaria – havia quase uma suplica em seu olhar e foi isso que a convenceu.

- Quem é você? – sussurrou em parte curiosa em parte amedrontada com a resposta, de alguma forma sabia que era alguém importante para ela.

- Talvez o mais importante seja saber quem você é – respondeu calmamente ainda a segurando no lugar.

- Quem eu sou? Eu sei quem sou – respondeu automaticamente achando a pergunta ridícula por si mesma.

- Sabe mesmo? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha em descrença.

- Claro!

- Então me diga, qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome?

- Sim. Acho que é uma pergunta simples o suficiente ou não?

- Sim – havia um tom de insegurança em sua voz que ela odiou.

- Então... – ele sorriu de um jeito malicioso, como se as coisas estivessem seguindo o rumo que desejava.

Ela tomou aquilo como um desafio pessoal.

- Meu nome é... é...

- Não se lembra, não é? – o sorriso dele aumentou.

- É claro que me lembro!

É claro que se lembrava era seu nome, nunca poderia esquecê-lo. Não, é? Não, é?

Forçou sua mente, seu nome estava lá em algum lugar escondido. Ele estava perto, sim... muito perto, tão perto que quase podia sentir a palavra sair de seus lábios, mas ela não saiu. Não pode se lembrar. Balançou a cabeça, tentado clarear suas ideias. Mas não conseguia! Não conseguia! Não conseguia se lembrar de nada! Mas talvez...

- Você sabe, não sabe? O meu nome, quem eu sou... Não sabe? – disse num sussurro desesperado.

- Sei – disse calmamente.

Tinha chegado exatamente onde queria, agora ela o seguiria, até lhe dar a resposta. Ela podia não se lembrar seu nome ou como chegara ali, mas isso não mudava quem ela era e ele a conhecia muito bem. Iria aonde fosse para conseguir o que queria.

- Então me diga! – pediu não aguentando mais esperar.

- Venha comigo – deu um leve apertão no pulso que ainda estava em sua mão e a puxou levemente, tentando afastá-los da porta aberta no fim do túnel.

Ela o seguiu sem pestanejar, não importava o que ele fosse, ou quem fosse, só que ele desse a resposta que ela precisava ouvir.

Um, dois, três passos.

- Qual é seu nome... – pediu ele como se soubesse que agora obteria uma resposta.

- Eu não... – começou a dizer que não se lembrava, mas então agora isso não parecia o certo – Joie – disse engasgando o nome como se a palavra fosse arrancada de sua mente.

Não, isso não era o certo. Aquele era seu apelido, agora se lembrava, seu nome na verdade era...

- Josephine – o nome fluiu dos seus lábios inesperadamente.

Se lembrava de que se incomodava um pouco com o nome, não parecia dizer quem era diferente do seu apelido que era leve e engraçado, mas o que detestava era seu primeiro nome... Eleonor. Era um nome bonito decidiu, mas algo sobre ele a incomodava profundamente, a fazia se sentir mal.

Deu inconscientemente outro passo em direção ao homem, enquanto tentava se concentrar nos motivos de sua repulsa, sim era esse o sentimento, sentia repulsa por aquele nome. Ouviu o desprezo na voz enquanto aquele nome, Eleonor, era pronunciado e reconheceu a voz e com aquele reconhecimento, vieram mais lembranças, muitas delas, que a atingiam como laminas a fazendo sangrar por dentro.

Estava tão concentrada no seu inferno particular que eram as suas lembranças que não se deu conta de que continuava a andar junto com o homem para longe da porta no fim do corredor. As lembranças a assaltavam por toda parte e doía tanto, mas nada doeu tanto quanto se lembrar de Danielle...

- Não! – parou. Tentando impedir a memória de chegar até ela.

Não queria se lembrar, não queria reviver sua lembrança mais dolorosa e enfim se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ela estava se lembrando de tudo, estava se lembrando de quem era, estava recuperando suas lembranças. Era isso que tinha perdido ao longo do caminho, que havia percorrido antes sozinha.

Sentiu ser puxada levemente pelo homem que ainda segurava seu pulso.

- Não – repetiu olhando para ele – Eu não quero, não posso... – sua voz saiu num sussurro angustiado, enquanto olhava para baixo fitando qualquer lugar em branco que seus olhos pudessem alcançar, desejando que sua mente ficasse tão em branco quanto aquele lugar.

- Você pode – disse firme, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Mas não ia permitir que ela retrocedesse agora que estavam tão perto de conseguir o que ele queria. Seus olhos a fitaram tão insistentemente que não teve outra opção a não ser olhar para ele, seu rosto pétreo tinha um olhar que a desafiava – Você vai. Tenho algo importante para te mostrar – a voz adquiriu um timbre suave, irresistível, instigante.

No estado que se encontrava, tão frágil pelas lembranças que a assaltaram tão inesperadamente, foi impossível resistir, mesmo que em alguma parte de si soubesse que ele tinha tomado o controle de sua vontade em algum nível. As lembranças não a abandonaram, mas Joie não conseguiu mais ter força suficiente para parar ou tentar impedir o inevitável.

Joie não resistiu mais às lembranças, boas ou ruins ela deixou que a invadissem, as aceitou e de algum modo elas se tornaram mais suportáveis ao longo do caminho. Se tinha sido porque ela não resistia mais a elas ou se pela presença daquele homem ao seu lado, que tinha se aproximado mais dela e apertado reconfortantemente seu pulso, quando retomaram o caminho, Joie não sabia. A única coisa da qual teve consciência foi de que em algum ponto do caminho, as lembranças deixaram de doer e invadir, para se tornarem parte dela mesma como sempre foram e não mais a incomodaram. Então Joie fez o que sabia fazer melhor trancou todas as suas recordações ruins e não deixou que elas a influenciassem ou machucassem.

Eles caminharam até chegar a uma porta de madeira cor de mogno, que ela só havia notado agora. Ele abriu a porta se colocando atrás dela com as mãos em seus ombros, quase protetoramente e então entraram na sala.

Joie não sabia o que estava por vir, mas certamente não esperava entrar em um hospital, quando deu um olhar de relance para a porta que eles tinham acabado de atravessar só encontrou uma parede branca. Deixou-se guiar com certa curiosidade e um pouco de medo. Andaram por alguns corredores, até começarem a encontrar pessoas no caminho, mas as mesmas seguiam seu caminho ignorando a presença dos dois estranhos, como se eles fosse invisíveis e talvez realmente fosse esse o caso, concluiu Joie.

Quando eles finalmente atravessaram o que pareceu ser a ultima porta Joie teve um dos maiores choques da sua vida. Talvez devesse ter cogitado essa possibilidade depois dos últimos acontecimentos, mas não tinha tido tempo de se debruçar muito sobre os motivos que a fizeram estar em um corredor vazio, de como tinha se esquecido de toda a sua vida ou de como agora estava no meio de tantas pessoas sem ser vista. Mas o motivo estava ali, deitado em uma cama de hospital assistida por diversos médicos e presa a vários tubos, estava ela, ou melhor, seu corpo.

Os médicos estavam frenéticos em volta do seu corpo, o som agudo e constante vindo das maquinas ligadas ao seu corpo e que Joie conhecia tão bem, dos vários seriados e filmes que já tinha visto, indicava que o seu coração tinha parado de bater e explicava a conduta dos médicos que tentavam ressuscitar seu corpo sem vida.

- Então é isso estou morta – disse olhando seu corpo estendido na maca, sendo cercado pelos médicos e o som agudo da maquina, confirmando sua sentença.

- Esse é apenas um jeito de ver as coisas – disse o estranho com um sorriso enigmático.

O olhou por um segundo intrigada com a sua afirmação, para logo depois jogar sua atenção novamente ao seu corpo.

Era isso, estava morta. Simples assim, natural como qualquer outra coisa. Não se sentia desesperada por saber da noticia como talvez fosse normal na maioria das pessoas, simplesmente aceitava como algo natural.

Depois do choque inicial passou a olhar desapaixonadamente os esforços dos médicos em trazê-la de volta. Joie se sentia desconectada de tudo, na verdade por anos tinha se sentido assim, não havia motivo para lamentar sua morte, muito menos quando já não sentia dor alguma, o único fato que sempre a assustava na ideia de morte. Sabia que não haveriam muitas pessoas que sentiriam sua falta, as poucas que sentiriam também superariam logo essa perda e ainda haviam aquelas que ficariam aliviadas e até felizes com a sua morte. Pessoalmente Joie tampouco lamentava a sua morte, não haviam pessoas com quem estivesse ligada o suficiente para não querer abandoná-las ou se separar delas. Na verdade não havia ninguém em sua vida por quem valesse a pena lutar para se manter viva. Ninguém que precisasse dela, ninguém de quem ela precisasse em vida.

- Você está errada – quase se assustou com a voz do homem logo atrás dela, estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos e na visão do seu corpo destroçado em cima daquela maca, que tinha esquecido que não estava só.

Antes que pudesse perguntar sobre o que estava errada ele respondeu.

- Existem pessoas que precisam de você... – o olhou com clara descrença – melhor dizendo que _irão_ precisar _muito_ de você– isso captou sua atenção como ele esperava – Uma em especial. Ele não sabe o quanto precisa de você, mas precisa e você também precisa dele com igual intensidade.

Ficou surpresa com a resposta dele, não podia negar, afinal ele de algum modo tinha lido a sua mente e dito algo que ela não esperava, algo que mesmo não admitindo queria muito ouvir. Desviou seu olhar do dele, na tentativa de ocultar seus pensamentos e observou seu corpo em silêncio. Não, ele muito provavelmente estava mentindo, desde que ele tinha aparecido, parecia querer salvá-la, os motivos ainda lhe eram desconhecidos, mas duvidava muito que não houvessem várias outras intenções por baixo dessa atitude tão altruísta da parte dele.

- Estou dizendo a verdade – disse irritado – Existe alguém no mundo real, no mundo que você quer abandonar que precisa de você desesperadamente.

- Me prove se é verdade então – respondeu ainda olhando o seu corpo em uma clara amostra de que não acreditava que ele poderia fazer algo a respeito. Mas aparentemente estava errada.

Ele se aproximou de Joie sem ela se dar conta e tocou sua fronte com uma das mãos e foi então que sentiu. Uma dor tão forte e inesperada que roubou seu fôlego e quase a pôs de joelhos. Era uma dor que não a pertencia, o sentimento era conhecido, corrosivo, esmagador. Rejeição. Ele, sim era ele, um garoto, um rapaz ou um homem, não soube determinar com certeza. Estava tão perdido, tão desolado. Ele a amava muito, mais do que ele tinha gostado de qualquer garota, mas ela não o amava o suficiente, nunca o suficiente para ficar com ele e não com o _outro_. Ela tinha escolhido _o outro_ ao invés dele, mesmo tendo praticamente implorado para ela ficar ela tinha partido, atrás do _outro_ que só a tinha feito sofrer. E doía, doía muito, mais do que qualquer coisa que já tinha sentido, mas do que tê-la afastado quando achou ser necessário, porque na época sabia que a estava protegendo, mas agora era muito pior ela estava correndo em direção à morte, ela queria morrer para ficar com o _outro_ para sempre e ele não podia fazer nada, não podia impedi-la ou prendê-la. Era escolha dela não podia interferir. Estava sozinho agora, sabia que viva ou morta ela não seria sua, ela tinha feito sua escolha.

E Joie sem perceber chorou por ele, pela sua dor, como ela há anos não se permitia chorar. A dor e solidão dele eram velhas conhecidas dela, mas saber que isso vinha dele tornava a dor estranhamente maior, horrivelmente dolente. Ela já tinha se acostumado tanto àqueles sentimentos que achou que estivesse anestesiada deles, mas as emoções vindas do garoto, pareciam reverberar no seu corpo e produzir um som alto. A dor dele ecoou no seu coração. Queria dizer, queria gritar que ele não estava sozinho.

Então naquele momento aconteceu algo estranho, a sua dor a muito guardada pareceu se misturar a dele, como dois solos de uma mesma música, elas se uniram e se tornaram um dueto melancólico, mas ainda sim um dueto, nenhum dos dois se sentiu só, um tênue laço tinha se estabelecido, então ouve um momento de paz nos dois lados desse laço e depois a dor amainou.

O homem removeu a mão da fronte de Joie e rompeu o contato bruscamente. Ela olhou assustada, desejando se sentir unida novamente àquele garoto, fosse quem fosse, mas ficou mais calma quando ainda pode sentir o laço que agora os unia, ele estava lá do outro lado e aquilo a confortou. Sabia que também o confortava. Não estavam mais sozinhos.

- E então o que você escolhe? Lutar ou desistir – o homem perguntou de uma forma quase arrogante como se soubesse a resposta.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o laço, o tocando mentalmente, era bom se sentir ligada, não se sentir mais só, ele precisava tanto dela e era humilde o suficiente para saber que ela precisava dele na mesma medida, nunca ninguém a tinha necessitado e há muito tempo ninguém se importava com as suas necessidades e sabia mesmo sem conhecê-lo ou ver o seu rosto, que ele se importaria, que ele a entenderia como poucos. Por outro lado, olhou em direção a porta que haviam atravessado, do outro lado havia alguém que amava e que queria desesperadamente encontrar e agora finalmente... Mas ele precisava dela, precisava _tanto_, sentiu como um presságio que ele estaria perdido sem ela. Por um momento tinha cogitado que tudo tinha sido uma mentira, um engodo desse homem que parecia empenhado em mantê-la viva, mas não havia mentira nos sentimentos do garoto, era tudo genuinamente verdadeiro e ela não podia ignorar ele. Se escolhesse lutar será que Danielle ficaria muito magoada por ela escolher um estranho a ficar com ela?

- Ela não vai – o homem disse com voz calma – Ela vai se sentir orgulhosa de você, como sempre se sentiu.

Mordeu os lábios incerta, sem querer confiar nas palavras dele.

- Se não pode acreditar nas minhas palavras acredite no que digo agora, ela vai sempre te esperar, não importa quando você venha.

Isso sabia que era verdade, Danielle a amava, esperaria o quanto fosse para se reencontrarem assim como ela própria faria.

- Você sabe que ela nunca colocaria a felicidade dela acima da de outra pessoa. Se tem alguém que precisa de você Danielle abriria mão da sua companhia para que você pudesse ajudar essa pessoa – ele deu o golpe final convencido de que ela aceitaria suas palavras como a verdade que eram.

Joie não pôde contestar suas palavras, Danielle era exatamente esse tipo de pessoa por isso a amava tanto.

- Eu vou lutar – disse resoluta.

Ele soube esconder muito bem sua satisfação, deu um passo atrás saindo de seu caminho e estendeu um braço amplamente como se dissesse que ela podia passar.

- Você sabe o que fazer.

E curiosamente ela sabia. Com um conhecimento e uma certeza que ela não sabia possuir até aquele momento ela andou até a maca de hospital passando através de alguns médicos. Eles pareciam ter desistido de ressuscitá-la, mas não se importou o que tinha que ser ia ser, ela estava fazendo a sua parte, caberia ao destino fazer a dele. Tocou seu corpo inerte na maca. **'Alea jacta est'¹** pensou um segundo antes de ser envolvida por uma luz cegante.

* * *

**N/A:** Próximo cap. é do Jacob, com a visão dele do que aconteceu em Lua Nova. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. criticas assim como, sugestões e elogios são muito bem vindos, o que eu quero mesmo é saber a opinião de vocês.

_**¹'Alea jacta est'** (grafia em latim: alea iacta est) significa, em português, "Os dados estão lançados", mas traduzido comumente como "A sorte está lançada".[1] Na linguagem popular, é uma expressão utilizada quando os fatores determinantes de um resultado já foram realizados, restando apenas revelá-los ou descobri-los._


End file.
